


Hair Scare

by scared_to_live



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: It gets gay eventually, M/M, The title will make sense eventually, alright I fixed the chapter numbers, joe chin needs to chill, mc King Kong mushi is very chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scared_to_live/pseuds/scared_to_live
Summary: Guru Ant really needed a haircut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 3 and 1/2 chapter skeletons written out and only one chapter done ;-;

It was a peaceful day in Parappa Town. The sun was shining and no clouds graced the sky. It was the perfect day to stroll around town simply for the fun of it. 

This is where we find Guru Ant, who was searching for the allegedly "best hairdresser in the world" who was recommended to him by his excitable friend PaRappa. 

It took a while, but eventually Guru Ant walked into the hair salon.

The first thing he noticed was how colorful the interior was. Walls were lined with mirrors and various chairs were scattered around the room. On one of the counters was a speaker playing some soft music while a broken tape deck sat in the corner. 

Guru Ant was about to sit in the waiting area when something caught his eye.

A blue octopus seemed to be arguing with a charismatic dog who was trying to hand him money. The client that was currently getting their hair done was angrily ordering the blue octopus to hurry, which caused him to shrink in on himself. The dog took no mind and shoved the money into the octopus's hands once more, loudly boasting about how he'll be getting his hair immediately while everyone else had to sit and wait.

Guru Ant felt a strong urge to step in and help the poor hairdresser. 

Walking up to them, Guru Ant stepped in between the pair and plucked the wad of money out of the octopus's hands and handed it back to the dog. "I think you should have a seat like everyone else." Guru Ant said, standing slightly in front of the hairdresser as if to protect him. 

The dog simply laughed.

"Why should I? Money -which I have plenty of- is the shortcut to all of life's problems! You can't just ask Joe Chin to wait with these people when I can have as many shortcuts as I want." Joe Chin boasted, holding the money out again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get my hair cut."

Guru Ant sighed and pushed the money back to Joe, mustering up the best glare he could. "It wasn't a request, it was an order."

Joe Chin paled and, trying not to shake, sat in the waiting area. Guru Ant smirked before turning around to check if the hairdresser was alright. 

He seemed to have calmed down significantly, and was about to say something when the client who was still in the chair began to complain loudly about the poor service of this salon.

This caused the octopus to flinch. He turned back to the client, not before muttering a quick thank you to Guru Ant, and resumed their haircut.

Guru Ant walked back to the waiting area and sat in the only available seat left, next to Joe Chin. Joe visibly shivered and scooted as far from the ant as possible.

Now that he had a chance to look around, Guru Ant began to get lost in his thoughts. Everything is so much smaller than it would be under normal circumstances. It still amazed him how this change in size had shifted his whole perspective. 

He didn't know how long he had been thinking, but it must've been a while. He snapped out of his thought induced trance to someone gently shaking his shoulder. Guru Ant looked to the window only to see that it was dark outside. 

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asked him. 

Guru Ant turned his head to look at the hand still on his shoulder before moving his gaze to the person it was attached to. 

The hairdresser from earlier was staring at him with worried eyes. "You've been zoning out for a while now."

Guru Ant looked towards the clock and gasped. He had been sitting there for over two hours! How lost in thought had he been? 

He stood up and looked to the sign on the door, which had been flipped to show that it was closing time. 

"I know that I'm officially closed but I'll cut your hair anyways." He informed Guru Ant, leading him over to one of the chairs. "Consider it thanks for helping me earlier."

"That was nothing, you don't have to do this I could just come in tomorrow." Guru Ant tried to reason with the hairdresser, feeling guilty for making him stay open late. 

"Nonsense!" He chirped, placing a cover over Guru Ant's clothes and grabbing a comb and setting a pair of scissors to the side. "How would you like me to cut it?"

"Just to my shoulders, please." 

The silence between them was filled with the sounds of hair being brushed and the soft music from earlier still playing.

"I didn't catch your name earlier." The octopus suddenly spoke, grabbing the scissors and snipping the air a few times out of habit.

Guru Ant watched him through the mirror, tensing up a little when he spoke again. "Oh, my names Guru Ant."

"I'm Takoyama." The hairdresser responded, bringing the scissors up to Guru Ant's hair. 

"That's a nice name." He complimented, shivering as the first few pieces of hair fell to the floor. Getting a haircut always felt weird to him. 

"Thanks!" Takoyama grinned, snipping some more hair off. 

While Takoyama finished cutting his hair, the both of them continued to make small talk. 

Takoyama had just finished washing Guru Ant's hair and was working on drying and brushing it. 

"So are you from around here? I haven't seen you before." Takoyama asked, combing his fingers through Guru Ant's hair. It was very soft and pleasant to the touch. 

Guru Ant hummed in thought. "I've lived in Parappa town for a while now, just never really made myself known." He answered. It wasn't really the truth but it technically wasn't a lie either, so Guru Ant didn't feel too guilty. 

'Interesting' Takoyama thought, internally questioning the weird wording of the answer. 

A few moments passed between them before Guru Ant spoke up. 

"How long have you been a hairstylist? You seem to know exactly what you should do with people's hair." 

Now it was Takoyama's turn to think, hands stilling in Guru Ant's hair. 

"I've been styling hair as long as I can remember." 

The conversation died down into a comfortable silence as Guru Ant watched Takoyama style his hair in the mirror. It was mesmerizing really, how swiftly his hands moved through the short hair. 

Takoyama caught his new-friends eyes in the mirror and smiled to himself. 

A few more minutes passed when Takoyama put his comb and scissors away, standing back to admire his work. 

Guru Ant takes off the protective cover and began to admire his hair in the mirror, marveling at how much better it looked now. 

"There has to be some way to repay you for making you stay open late." Guru Ant says while following Takoyama to the register. He only receives a chuckle in return. 

"The only thing you need to pay for is the actual haircut. No repayment needed."

Guru Ant takes some money he borrowed from Papa Parappa out of his pocket, giving some to Takoyama and putting the rest back in his pocket. 

"Goodbye Takoyama." Guru Ant called, starting to walk out of the door. It was already late and he didn't feel like getting scolded by PaRappa for staying out too long. 

"Wait!" Takoyama calls, grabbing onto Guru Ant's shoulder in order to stop him from leaving. 

Guru Ant raised his eyebrows, turning to give Takoyama his full attention. 

"Earlier you said that you didn't really know your way around town, so as repayment for helping me earlier how about I give you a tour?" Takoyama asked, still keeping his grip of Guru Ant's shoulder. 

Guru Ant shrugs, accidentally moving Takoyama's hand off of his shoulder, and smiles. "Sure, I don't see why not. I'm free on Saturday if that's good with you."

Takoyama grinned back, rocking of the balls of his feet as he spoke. "That's great! I'll close early, so just come by when you want to go."

Guru Ant bids Takoyama goodbye and leaves the hair salon, leaving Takoyama to close up for the night. 

It was almost pitch black outside by the time Guru Ant got home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! I'm one day early

Guru Ant unlocked the door to PaRappa's house, quietly stepping inside of the dimly lit living room. It was eerily silent as Guru Ant shut the door behind him. 

Immediately Guru Ant is enveloped in a sense of comfort, glad to be in a place with some sort of familiarity. 

Papa Parappa walks into the living room, tiredly looking around before his eyes landed on Guru Ant. He gave a few slow blinks and yawned, stretching his arms out until a satisfying crack sounded. "Why were you out for so long?" Papa Parappa tiredly asked, rubbing his eyes.

"There was a long line when I got there," Guru Ant began before letting out a yawn. "Also, some kid was causing a scene so I had to step in. Everything worked out though."

Papa PaRappa nodded in understanding. "Kids these days..." he mumbles. "Anyways, I'm heading back to bed so, uh, goodnight." He yawns, already heading back to his bedroom. 

"Night." Guru Ant responds, flopping onto the couch like a wet rag. Going outside had been mentally exhausting. 

After a few moments, Guru Ant began digging into the couch cushions for the remote. His fingers brushed against cool plastic as the soft pattering of feet filled his ears. Guru Ant fished the remote out of the cushions and turned his head to see PaRappa standing in front of him in his pajamas. 

"So?" PaRappa asks, tail slightly wagging behind him. 

"So what?" Guru Ant replied, turning on the tv to search for his show.

"So how's Takoyama doing? Did you tell him hi for me?" PaRappa was leaning on the couch now, all tiredness leaving his eyes as he began to question Guru Ant.

Guru Ant shrugged. "He's doing good." He paused for a moment, reflecting back on the conversation he had earlier with Takoyama "Sorry, I forgot to tell him, but I can let him know on Saturday." 

"What's happening on Saturday?" PaRappa asks curiously.

Guru Ant pulled his eyes away from the tv to glance at PaRappa. "He wants to show me around town since I'm not familiar with it."

PaRappa wags his tail in excitement. He was so glad that two of his teachers were getting along! He was also glad that Guru Ant was getting out of the house because he seemed to be getting restless all cooped up.

Guru Ant chuckles at his friends excitement. "PaRappa don't you have school tomorrow? You should be in bed, it's kinda late." 

PaRappa hops off the couch- when had he climbed on it? -and bids Guru Ant goodnight before retreating to his room.

Guru Ant finally finds his show, turning down the volume of the tv before starting to watch.

He wasn't able to get very far into the episode before he found himself dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i don't post the next chapter in 37 days feel free to beat me up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to be read in Takoyama's point of view!

Takoyama grinned as he watched a customer walk out of the door before turning to the masses waiting for him at the seating area. 

It was Tuesday, which was far from the busiest day of his week, but there were atleast a dozen customers left for him to work on and his hands were starting to cramp due to the nonstop snipping and cutting.

Takoyama waves over a small flower girl that he forgets the name of at the moment. She hops up from her seat, which is quickly refilled by one of the standing customers, and sits in a chair in front of one of the many mirrors.

He makes quick work of her hair- er, petals- and sends her on her way, shaking out the pain in his hands before waving over another customer. They seemed agitated, stomping all the way to the chair. 

He began to work on their hair, having a little trouble as they had so much of it and were bouncing their leg, which in turn moved their whole body. He was so concentrated on precision that the hairdresser didn't notice the bell above the door going off. 

Takoyama didn't have much time to react when somebody roughly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He was about to yell about how dangerous it was to manhandle someone who is working with sharp tools when a wad of cash was shoved into his face. 

Placing the scissors and comb onto a nearby counter, Takoyama turns around to face the stranger, who was still waving the wad of cash around.

All eyes were on him, which made Takoyama a little nervous.

"Uhm, could you please take a seat? I'm kind of busy with a customer right now..." He shrunk into himself as the dog, who was easily a foot and a half taller than him, laughed. 

The bell above the door rang once more but that was furthest from his mind as the customer he had stopped working on began to get angry, huffing and muttering to themselves about the poor service. 

"I would like to get my hair cut first!" The tall stranger boasted, shoving the cash into the poor hairdressers hands. 

"I can't do that, could you plea-"

"CAN YOU HURRY UP?" The client was seething in their chair, glaring at both Takoyama and the dog. 

The dog took no mind to this. "I'll be getting my hair cut immediately, thank you very much!" He barked back, which only served to make the customer angrier. 

Walking up to them, another person stepped in between them and took the wad of money out of Takoyama's hands and handed it back to the dog. "I think you should have a seat like everyone else." He said, standing slightly in front of the Takoyama as if to protect him.

The dog simply laughed.

"Why should I? Money -which I have plenty of- is the shortcut to all of life's problems! You can't just ask Joe Chin to wait with these people when I can have as many shortcuts as I want." Joe Chin boasted, holding the money out again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get my hair cut."

The ant sighed and pushed the money back to Joe, glaring at him with such ferocity that it even made Takoyama a little afraid. "It wasn't a request, it was an order."

Joe Chin paled and quickly sat in the waiting area. The ant smirked before turning around to look at Takoyama.

Takoyama calmed down significantly, and was about to thank him when the client who was still seething in the chair began to complain loudly about the poor service of this salon.

Takoyama flinched. Turning back to the customer after muttering a quick thank you to the ant, he resumed their haircut.

He quickly finished their hair up and began on the long line of waiting customers, humming to himself throughout the day. 

By the time he had finished the loud dogs hair, it was closing time. 

Takoyama began to put away his array of tools when he noticed the ant from earlier still sitting at the waiting area. 

Flipping off the open sign, the hairdresser walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, voice quieter than usual as to not scare his customer. 

The ant turned his head to look at Takoyama's arm before looking at the hairdresser himself. 

Takoyama kept his voice soft in fear of startling the ant. "You've been zoning out for a while now." 

He looked to a clock on the wall and his eyes widened. His head darted to the open sign only to see that it had been flipped over. 

"I know that I'm officially closed but I'll cut your hair anyways." Takoyama informed his customer, leading him over to a chair. "Consider it thanks for helping me earlier."

"That was nothing, you don't have to do this I could just come in tomorrow." He tried to argue, but Takoyama wouldn't hear it.

"Nonsense!" He chirped, placing a cover over the ant's clothes and grabbing one of his combs and setting a pair of scissors he had yet to put up to the side. "How would you like me to cut it?"

"Just to my shoulders, please."

The silence that stretched between them was filled with the sounds of hair being brushed and the soft music from earlier playing on a loop.

"I didn't catch your name earlier." Takoyama muttered, grabbing his scissors and snipping the air a few times first out of habit.

The ant watched him through the mirror, tensing up a little before answering. "Oh, my names Guru Ant."

"I'm Takoyama." Takoyama responded, bringing the scissors up to Guru Ant's hair while running the comb through it a few more times. 

"That's a nice name." Guru Ant complimented, shivering as the first few pieces of hair fell to the floor. 

"Thanks!" He grinned, combing through his hair before snipping some more off. 

While Takoyama finished up his hair, the both of them continued to make small talk. 

Takoyama had quickly finished washing Guru Ant's hair to get rid of any stray hairs and was working on drying and brushing it. 

"So are you from around here? I haven't seen you before." Takoyama questioned, combing his fingers through Guru Ant's hair. It was very soft and pleasant to the touch. 

He hummed in thought. "I've lived in Parappa town for a while now, just never really made myself known." He replied. 

'Interesting' Takoyama thought. He thought that the phrasing of the answer was rather odd but decided against bringing it up. 

A few moments passed between them before Guru Ant spoke up. 

"How long have you been a hairstylist? You seem to know exactly what you should do with people's hair." 

Now it was Takoyama's turn to think, hands stopping their movement in Guru Ant's hair. 

"I've been styling hair as long as I can remember." 

The conversation had died down into a comfortable silence as Guru Ant watched Takoyama style his hair in the mirror. 

Takoyama caught his new-friends eyes in the mirror and smiled to himself. 

A few more minutes passed when Takoyama put his comb and scissors away, proudly standing back to admire his work. After all, short hair had never really been his strong suit, but this had turned out really well. 

Guru Ant took off the protective cover and began to admire his hair in the mirror, he seemed really pleased with how it turned out, which made Takoyama's heart flutter at the thought of pleasing his friend. 

"There has to be some way to repay you for making you stay open late." Guru Ant muttered while walking to the register. He only receives a chuckle in return. 

"The only thing you need to pay for is the actual haircut. No repayment needed."

Guru Ant takes some money out of one of his pockets, giving some of it to Takoyama and putting the rest back. 

"Goodbye Takoyama." Guru Ant called, already half way out of the door.

"Wait!" Takoyama calls, grabbing onto Guru Ant's shoulder to stop him from moving any further. 

Guru Ant raised his eyebrows, turning to give Takoyama his full attention. 

"Earlier you said that you didn't really know your way around town, so as repayment for helping me earlier how about I give you a tour?" Takoyama asked, still keeping his grip of Guru Ant's shoulder. 

Guru Ant shrugs, accidentally shifting Takoyama's hand off of his shoulder, then smiles. "Sure, I don't see why not. I'm free on Saturday if that's good with you."

Takoyama grinned back, rocking back and forth on his feet as he spoke. "That's great! I'll close early so just come by when you want to go."

Guru Ant waves goodbye to Takoyama and leaves the hair salon, leaving Takoyama to close up for the night. 

Takoyama takes all the tools he had left out and puts them in their proper places before grabbing a broom and sweeping all of the stray hairs off of the floor, humming a familiar tune to himself. 

He then grabs all of the money from the register and heads to the back room- which doubled as his bedroom -to place it in a safe which kept all of the salons earnings. 

Now that everything was properly cleaned up, he could get some rest. Turning off the lights, Takoyama crawled into bed. His thoughts were filled with the idea of his 'date' on Saturday, and a smile graced his face while he was pulled into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that if I don't post the next chapter in 37 day so feel free to beat me up! My tumblr is @reaper-of-the-meep so just yell at me there


	4. I’m sorry

I know I made a promise of at least one chapter out every 37 days but… things have gotten really hard. 

My mental health has just absolutely deteriorated, with constant emotion breakdowns and a whole lot of sobbing, and I can barely find my will to live along with that. 

As soon as this depressive episode passes I’ll make sure to start working on the next chapter!! I can promise this. 

But as of right now, I’ll have to put this story on a temporary hiatus. 

I’m sorry for everyone who was looking forward to the next chapter and got excited ^^; but I knew I’d have to put something here instead of my blog or something like that. 

Hopefully I’ll be able to put the next chapter up soon. 

Take care, everyone!

I hope you all can understand.

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't post the next chapter in the next 37 days feel free to beat me up.


End file.
